


A Long Way Back Home

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hugs, Kisses, M/M, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is stressedMagnus is there to pamper him
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	A Long Way Back Home

Alec was stressed and sad that day, he couldn't wait for his shift to be finally over so that he could go back home to his boyfriend because he was over with everything. He was pissed off, sad and disappointed at the same time and he just needed some time off from everything as it has really been a tough week behind Alec. So, when the time to go home he was beyond happy and he didn't even hesitate from running through the door and he really had only one thing in his mind -  _ home and his beautiful boyfriend _ who was going to soothe all of his problems. 

It didn't take Alec long to reach home because he was kind of in a hurry as everything hurt. Yep, he was spending hours upon hours slaving off in his office and even if he had his friends helping him, he was still over everything. He had been dealing with stupid people for far too long - some of them couldn't even follow the simplest rules and he was really astonished how some of them were even functional beings as they couldn't follow even the simplest rules. Ah, yes, Alec really needed a strong drink and a massage from Magnus. Also, he needed hugs and kisses and was planning to ask for plenty of them once he would be back home. Warmth and home were soon going to be with him. Also, did he mention just how freezing it was outside? Alec loves the winter a lot more than summer for example but at the moment he hated everything. Except for Magnus - Magnus was his God and he could never even  _ dislike him. _

Alec sneezed as he crossed the road and his heart warmed up when he saw his boyfriend's place in the distance and he just happily sighed. Some of the tiredness and bad mood was already gone to some extent and he couldn't wait to make his way inside and run into Magnus' arms which were going to protect him from evil and stupid people. The way back home had never felt so long but that was because he was tired and over with everything. His legs felt heavy yet one glance upon Magnus' loft filled his heart with hope and happiness. Maybe he was going to be okay afterwards.  _ Magnus was so near yet so far  _ and Alec whined, feeling sorry for himself but he couldn't give up now!

Alec tucked his hands into his pocket and sighed, looking up into the sky. It was a grey day and it smelled like snow - it was going to snow, which made Alec kind of excited. It was almost Christmas and he liked Christmases that were filled with snow. It added to the holiday spirit and he sighed.  _ Holidays were so close _ but the amount of work he had left until then made him want to cry. It was better that he didn't think about it too much and he then nodded to himself and decided to ignore what was in store for him for the upcoming week and a half.

Magnus' loft was getting closer - Alec was getting happier and he literally ran inside, shuddering as he was suddenly in a warm place and he headed over to the elevator and he was happily sighing as he was slowly heading up and he then rubbed his icy hands together to warm them up and he perked up. The door opened and he stepped through, feeling the evil distancing from him and he just knocked onto the door. Magnus was soon there, unlocking the door and as soon as he did that, Alec jumped into his arms and Magnus didn't even need to ask him what happened -  _ it's been a day  _ and Magnus only hugged him tightly because he knew Alexander had been stressed for the last few days. Magnus kissed his cheek and then slowly closed the door with his magic.

"Long day?"

"Ugh."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Want me to pamper you?"

"Just hug me and tell me everything's gonna be okay," mumbled Alec and buried his face into the crook Magnus' neck.

"All is going to be okay, darling. I'll prepare you a bath. Then will cuddle and kiss you all day long and will feed you yummy food," said Magnus and Alec wanted to cry.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And just like that Alec's day was a little bit better. Evil work stayed out of the loft and Alec finally relaxed.


End file.
